Holidays
by TheWonton
Summary: Holidays are always a fun time and the Cahills are sure to have some interesting celebrations. Read on to explore the lives of Amy, Dan, and all their relatives throughout the year's holidays.


**A/N- Hello everyone, I just want to thank you for dropping by to read my story. I used to be EveryOtherUserNameTaken if any of you remember me. If not, hi! ( '-')/ Hope you enjoy the story!**

_Looking down on the dinner table, Dan Cahill thought about all the wonderful things he could do. Armed with a straw, some rubber bands, and some duct tape, Dan prepared for the ultimate Thanksgiving invasion. _

After Amy and Dan had won the race for the 39 Clues, they had thrived on the riches won, living in the reconstructed mansion of their grandmother, Grace Cahill. For the most part, they had come to friendly terms with their relatives. Each went their separate ways, but at various times throughout the year, the Cahill family was once again united in celebration. Today, it was Thanksgiving.

"Come on, Dan!" cried an impatient Amy, "We don't have all day!"

"Just a minute, Amy! I'm almost done with the final level of Halo 4!" came the annoyed response.

Amy walked into the living room where Dan sat with his eyes fixed on the flat screen. "Dan. You can finish your stupid game later; we have to help Nellie get ready for Thanksgiving dinner."

"But I have to help Master Chief and Cortana crush aliens!"

*click*

"WHAT THE HECK, AMY?! Why did you unplug it?" complained Dan.

"Because you and I are going to help prepare for the meal NOW," replied Amy.

Begrudgingly, Dan put down his controller and followed Amy to the kitchen to assist Nellie.

"Hey kiddos! Let's get this turkey in the oven and start the rest of the food!" exclaimed Nellie with one ear bud in and one hanging down, "You're going to prepare the noodles as always, right Amy?" continued Nellie.

"Of course!" Amy cheerfully replied.

"I want to mash the potatoes!" cried Dan, producing a Thor hammer.

Nellie quickly grabbed the toy from Dan's grasp, "Not with this you aren't."

Nellie handed Dan an electric mixer and told him that he was to use it for the mashed potatoes instead of the hammer. Dan started on the potatoes while Amy started cutting noodles and Nellie got the cranberries for the cranberry sauce. Shortly thereafter, Mr. McIntyre came in the door wearing his usual black outfit. He was carrying a bag of groceries.

"I got the pumpkin pie items and some bread for the stuffing," he announced.

"Thanks!" replied Nellie.

The day continued with wonderful smells filling the kitchen. For the most part everything went well. The turkey came out golden brown, Amy's noodles were phenomenal as usual, and Dan only spilled the potatoes twice. While the cooking was going on, the other relatives began to show up. First were the Kabras in their limo. Losing the race hadn't really affected the Kabras. They still were the finest in clothing, still were chauffeured everywhere, and still were rich. After the race had ended, tensions between the Cahills and the Kabras simmered down. Amy still had affections for Ian and he for her, although nothing had officially occurred between the two. The two Kabra siblings got out of the limo, sent the chauffer away, and came to the door.

"Nice to see you two showed up so early," joked Dan.

"Daniel, you do know that we Kabras are always fashionably early," purred Ian.

Dan headed back to the kitchen an Ian and Natalie went to the replica of Grace's living room. There, they flipped on the flat screen. _OHHH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? _

"My gosh," exclaimed Ian, "This wretched show. I'd nearly forgotten what horrid television you enjoy around here."

Just then, there was a light rap on the door. It was Alistair Oh. The inventor of the microwaveable burrito and one of the Cahill's closest friend came happily in the door, bringing with him some light snacks to be shared throughout the day. Suddenly, from the kitchen came Nellie's shout, "DAN!" The boy had spilled the mashed potatoes. Alistair went to the kitchen to see if he could be of any assistance.

The cooking progressed and a little later the Starlings showed up, followed by Jonah Wizard and his Dad.

"Yo dawgs! I smell da turkey yo! It's gonna taste great ya know!"

"Jonah!" came Dan's voice from the kitchen.

Since the end of the race, Dan and Jonah had become good friends and Dan was delighted when his cousin arrived. He rushed from the kitchen to see the young pop star.

"DAN! Not again!" yelled Nellie.

Upon leaving the kitchen, Dan had let the mixer running and the mashed potatoes had left a light, fluffy, potatoey, snow all over the kitchen floor. Nellie made Dan clean up the potatoes and soon the dinner was ready. Everyone gathered in the dining room and the Cahills brought the dinner to the table. Everyone sat down and just as they were about to begin eating, there came a loud pounding on the door followed by the barking of a dog.

"Oh dear, it is those bumbling buffoons," commented Ian, of course meaning the Holt family.

Before even waiting for a response, the Holt's burst through the door helter-skelter, wearing their typical purple jogging suits. Arnold dashed to the table barking and pawing, nearly sending the mashed potatoes to the floor for the third time.

"Arnold!" should Hamilton, "Get back here!"

Madison and Reagan ran forward to grab the pit bull while Eisenhower led Mary-Todd to a seat. Finally the twin Holt sisters restrained Arnold and went to sit down with their parents. Hamilton followed. In all this confusion, no one noticed as Dan snuck away. Quickly, Dan ran to his room and accessed the attic door. The attic was big and extended over every room on the lower floor. Over each room, Dan had created a small panel that would slide away if necessary for spying on the room's occupants. Dan ascended to the attic and made his way to the panel above the dining room.

Looking down on the dinner table, Dan Cahill thought about all the wonderful things he could do. Armed with a straw, some rubber bands, and some duct tape, Dan prepared for the ultimate Thanksgiving invasion.

**A/N- And so ends the first chapter. I'll write an epilogue to this chapter depicting Dan's "Thanksgiving Invasion" soon. Hopefully I'll get some longer chapters out in the future as well. This one was a bit rushed as I wanted to get it out by Thanksgiving and being the procrastinator that I am, I started it a day or so before. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
